


The Color of Kings: Green

by ssa_archivist



Series: Color of Kings [5]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, First Time, Futurefic, M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-27
Updated: 2003-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex shows Clark how to fight green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of Kings: Green

## The Color of Kings: Green

by SkaterBoy

<http://www.livejournal.com/~skaterboyslash>

* * *

Title: The Color of Kings: Green  
Category: Drama  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Summary: Lex shows Clark how to fight green. 

* * *

Author's Note: Part 5 in the Color of Kings series. Feedback: Is much appreciated, and keeps the sequels coming. 

* * *

Superman, like tax fraud, was an inevitability, especially after Lana's death. Lex comforted Clark (if that's what fucking him while he was still crying over Lana was called) and introduced him to the Wonderful World of Primary Colors. 

It was a thing of power, really, to invent Superman, and convince Clark that the world needed saving. Clark, of course, being the one to do it. Why put those powers to waste? 

After the funeral they'd gone to the mansion, Clark too distraught to return to the farm. His parents were concerned about him, and reluctantly admitted that he always came home feeling better after he spent a day with Lex. 

Again, Lex wondered just how stupid people could get. 

He'd offered Clark the library to read in, a game of pool, a DVD to watch on the huge television, but it wasn't long before Clark fell asleep again. Lex could understand this, how emotions took away humans' ability to function. Not that Clark was human, and Lex had known it for a long time, even if Clark had refused to tell him, and thought himself clever and good for protecting the world from his secret. Dr. Swann, it seemed, was immune to bribes, and shockingly enough had no background for blackmail, so Lex had taken a page out of his father's book and set up secret cameras, spies who followed Clark when he went to the professor's observatory. Lex watched Dr. Swann decipher the messages, smiling to himself as he did, admiring the man for his obvious skill with technology and dead languages. 

Lex had respect for anyone who could take a dead thing and bring it to life again. 

He'd gone into the Clark Room while Clark slept in his bed, the bed Helen had slept in two nights ago. The room smelled of decay and obsession, and Lex locked the door behind him, slinking across to the casket to smile over Helen's corpse. Kissing her while she was dead, Lex decided, was no different than kissing her when she'd been alive; Helen had always had a stiff upper lip. How nice that death revealed the truth in physical form. 

He placed the body on his lab bench, and performed the mummification. His time in Central America, it seemed, hadn't been a waste after all. The room was just the right temperature to soften her skin, make it amenable to the scalpels. Lex occasionally smiled up at the picture of Clark, more often when he added makeup to her face. Her expression was more agreeable in death anyway; less subtle. He'd always thought she did a good job of hiding whatever emotions she had, too much like a man, and Lex didn't like it when people tried to be something they weren't. He especially hated it when certain people tried to make Lex into something he wasn't. 

Clark was still sleeping in his bed when Lex returned to his room. The boy truly looked like an angel in sleep, wearing that mask of innocence. He wondered what Clark's face would look like when Lex showed him the room. It was only a matter of time. 

Lex washed the smell of death from him with the shower. He found it pleasant, personally, but had a feeling Clark wouldn't feel the same, whether or not he knew what it was. He replaced mildew with soap, white soap that cleansed his body, made him worthy of Clark's mask. He already knew Clark would take him, _could_ take him. He only had to wait for Clark to wake up in his arms. 

He wrapped himself around Clark's sleeping body, smiling at the lead box on his dresser. He knew it was inside, glowing, waiting to make Clark weak, and Lex wouldn't disappoint it. First came Clark, then came Kryptonite, and the world would see what fear really meant. 

Clark was stirring, and Lex tightened his grip. "Lex," he mumbled, voice insufficient from sleep and crying, "did it really happen? Is Lana really dead?" He sounded like he was going to cry again, and Lex smiled against the back of his neck. 

"Shh." Lex pressed a kiss to Clark's neck. "It'll be alright." He hadn't dressed when he'd left the shower, and molded his body to Clark's, loving how tall he was. Clark leaned into his touch, his kiss, and Lex moved his lips to Clark's ear, placing gentle soothing kisses to the cartilage. Clark sighed, and Lex knew the boy was his. 

It was easy to persuade Clark to get undressed, although he still didn't look at Lex when he did. Small matter of inferiority, Lex thought, and vowed to return Clark's messiah complex when this was over. 

Clark was like clay in his hands. He moved into every touch, yielded to Lex's every kiss, shaped himself to Lex's hands. Lex fucked him, made love to him, showed him how good it could be. No one was better than Lex. Better that he was Clark's one and only, for now. 

After, Lex traced his fingers over Clark's lips, told him how beautiful they were, how red, and Lex kissed him, massaging Clark's lips with his own. Next they stared out at the sky, and Lex remarked on how blue the sky was, how bright the yellow sun was, and what a perfect day it was, how pure and beautiful with all the primary colors, so simple and pristine. Primary colors, he told Clark, were the essence of color and life, how they could stand on their own or combine to make any color in the world, beautiful justice or muddy brown, grays and greens and violets. Clark flinched when Lex mentioned green, but Lex pretended not to notice, only returned to kissing him like they had all the time in the world. 

While these thoughts were whirling in Clark's head, Lex considered the Kryptonite, and decided to hold off. Clark had to fulfill his destiny first. Victory would be so much sweeter if the fallen were the saint. 

The questions came years later, when Clark was a Reporter and Lex was a Ruthless Businessman. Small things, at first, asking what he planned to do about LexCorp's questionable relationship with the Environmental Committee, leading to insinuations about the fiancee who had never turned up. Unfortunate, Lex explained, probably the victim of a botched kidnapping, but these things happened, you understand. But Clark didn't understand, and Lex loved him for it. 

Clark returned to Lex's home in Smallville one day, desperate to patch things up between them. He hadn't meant to accuse Lex of anything, he'd just been doing his job, and Lex accepted his apology and invited him in. 

That was the day he showed Clark the Room. Clark was ready for it, and astounded with Lex's obsession. "It's only fair," Lex explained, as Clark looked around the room in awe. "You investigated me and my company; I investigated you." Clark turned around then and kissed him, saying no one had ever accepted what he was before, the few people who knew, and that Lex had always been there for him, when Lana died, when he'd taken the job at the Planet despite his parents' protests, and Lex smiled. 

"It's okay," Lex said, something he'd said to Clark many times. Clark still felt guilty about questioning him, investigating him, and Lex told him it would all be okay. He dropped to his knees in front of Clark, reverently unbuttoning his pants, sliding them down his legs, followed by Clark's underwear, still the same style after all these years. 

He looked up at Clark, pleased with how hard the boy was already. "I love you," he said, and for the first time in his life, it was true. It was the only time, but once was enough for Lex. Clark filled up his mouth, as usual, and Lex dug his fingers into thick thighs for support. The noises Clark made were heavy and needy, just what Lex needed to hear. He stretched his throat to accommodate Clark's impressive cock, bigger than his own, and reached down to squeeze himself through his pants while he sucked. Clark was moaning now, reaching down to hold onto Lex's skull, starting fucking Lex's mouth and Lex would have grinned if he could. Worked his throat muscles around the head of the cock, and Clark froze in his mouth, started to jerk and yelled when he came. 

The quiet ones were always the loudest when you sucked them off. 

Clark sank down to the floor, not bothering to tuck himself in, and kissed Lex, moaning at his own taste in Lex's mouth. Lex gave it all back to him, filled Clark's mouth with his tongue, pulled his head as close as he could. They dropped onto the floor together, and rested in each other's arms. Lex kissed him one last time, and looked up at the giant picture in the middle of the room. 

That was the last day the world hadn't heard of Superman. 


End file.
